This invention relates to a cassette ejection mechanism of a cassette tape recorder.
Generally known is the so-called slot-in-type cassette tape recorder in which a tape cassette inserted in a cassette holder slides nearly horizontally therein, and then descends together with the holder to be located automatically in a position for playback operation. In ejecting the cassette from such a slot-in-type tape recorder, the cassette, along with the cassette holder, is raised from the position for playback operation, and then slides nearly horizontally in the cassette holder to be ejected. At the cassette ejection, a magnetic head and pinch roller are moved to positions where they do not hinder the ascending motion of the cassette holder. The movement of the magnetic head and pinch roller, the ascending motion of the cassette holder, and the sliding motion of the tape cassette are all achieved by means of an ejecting plate. In general, the ejecting plate is so arranged as to be movable between first and second positions. The stroke of movement of the ejecting plate from the first position to the second position is called a push-in stroke. In the first half of the push-in stroke, the ejecting plate moves the magnetic head and pinch roller to the positions where they do not hinder the ascending motion of the cassette holder. In the latter half, the cassette holder is raised. The stroke of movement of the ejecting plate from the second position to the first position, on the other hand, is called a return stroke. In the return stroke, the ejecting plate slides the tape cassette to eject it. Thus, the ejecting plate moves the magnetic head and pinch roller in the first half of its push-in stroke and raises the cassette holder in the latter half, so that the push-in stroke of the ejecting plate need be relatively long. If the push-in stroke were long, however, the tape recorder would be increased in size and reduced in operating efficiency.